As a method for forming concavo-convex and a stereoscopic object, a method using an ink jet printing system is known. PTL 1 discloses an ink jet printer for obtaining a hard copy on which stereoscopic effects and texture are represented by forming concavo-convex and color. The printer disclosed in PTL 1 has three heads. First, a first head applies a photocurable resin of an achromatic color to form a concavo-convex layer of an achromatic color. Then, on the concavo-convex layer, a second head forms a color layer for reproducing an image. Finally, on the color layer, a fine concavo-convex layer for reproducing texture is formed. As described above, there is disclosed a technique of representing stereoscopic effects, color, and texture by sequentially forming layers.